Video signals can be digitized, encoded, and subsequently decoded in a manner which significantly decreases the number of bits necessary to represent a decoded reconstructed video without noticeable, or with acceptable, degradation in the reconstructed video. Video coding is an important part of many applications such as digital television transmission, video conferencing, video database, storage, etc.
In video conferencing applications, for example, a video camera is typically used to capture a series of images of a target, such as a meeting participant or a document. The series of images is encoded as a data stream and transmitted over a communications channel to a remote location. For example, the data stream may be transmitted over a phone line, an integrated services digital network (ISDN) line, or the Internet.
In general, connection of a user interface device to the Internet may be made by a variety of communication channels, including twisted pair telephone lines, coaxial cable, and wireless signal communication via local transceivers or orbiting satellites. Most user interface device Internet connections are made by relatively low-bandwidth communication channels, mainly twisted pair telephone lines, due to the existing infrastructure of such telephone lines and the cost of implementing high-bandwidth infrastructure. This constrains the type of information that may be presented to users via the Internet connection, because video transmissions using presently available coding techniques generally require greater bandwidth than twisted pair telephone wires can provide.
The encoding process is typically implemented using a digital video coder/decoder (codec), which divides the images into blocks and compresses the blocks according to a video compression standard, such as the ITU-T H.263 and H.261 standards. In standards of this type, a block may be compressed independent of the previous image or as a difference between the block and part of the previous image. In a typical video conferencing system, the data stream is received at a remote location, where it is decoded into a series of images, which may be viewed at the remote location. Depending on the equipment used, this process typically occurs at a rate of one to thirty frames per second.
One technique widely used in video systems is hybrid video coding. An efficient hybrid video coding system is based on the ITU-T Recommendation H.263. The ITU-T Recommendation H.263 adopts a hybrid scheme of motion-compensated prediction to exploit temporal redundancy and transform coding using the discrete cosine transform (DCT) of the remaining signal to reduce spatial redundancy. Half pixel precision is used for the motion compensation, and variable length coding is used for the symbol representation.
However these techniques still do not provide adequate results for the low-bandwidth connections such as dial-up connections or wireless device networks (e.g., GSM or CDMA) that have data transmissions rates as low as 9.6 kilobits/sec, 14.4 kilobits/sec, 28.8 kilobits/sec, or 56 kilobits/sec. For users at the end of a dial-up connection or wireless network, high quality video takes extraordinary amounts of time to download. Streaming high quality video is nearly impossible, (in terms of acceptable time limits for such actions) and providing live video feeds is very challenging.